


POI fic - Going Places

by whomii2



Series: POI New Years fic (unrelated) [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Holidays, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little relaxation and reflection New Years day</p>
            </blockquote>





	POI fic - Going Places

Reese had been somewhat surprised when Finch had acquired a large flat screen TV for the library shortly before New Years. He didn’t ask how they would get cable in a supposedly abandoned building, as pirating cable would be child’s play for Harold. He was pleased when Finch invited Reese to join him New Years day if John didn’t have other plans. 

So January 1 Reese dressed in casual clothes (jeans and a sweatshirt) and loaded down with snack food and beer headed to the library, wondering what football game Finch intended to watch.

He was surprised to find Harold already seated in front of the TV, tea and donuts at his side as he avidly watched the Rose Parade.

John settled into the chair beside him, opening a beer and sorting through the snacks to start with a bag of Funions.

He was amused that Harold had a copy of Dr Seuss’ **“Oh, The Places You’ll Go!”** on hand in honor of the Parade theme. Finch had chastised Reese mildly with “wisdom can still be found in even the simplest of words.”

John reached down to pat Bear as the float in honor of military service dogs made its way down the street. He was sure the dog was just as loyal and courageous in civilian life as he had been during his tour of duty. John got a little misty eyed as he saw the soldier reunited with his family, for a moment wishing he could have had such a moment with Jessica.

Even more, he wished he had taken Dr Seuss’s advice and been “ _too smart to go down any not-so-good street.”_ His choices had certainly caused him to be left in a Lurch and fallen into a Slump, and he had found as the author said _“Un-slumping yourself is not easily done_.” The author had also been right when he said “ _Whether you like it or not, Alone will be something you'll be quite a lot_.” 

Fortunately, the author had also been correct when he said “ _You'll get mixed up with many strange birds as you go_ ” - or maybe just one strange bird with many names. A little bird who had made such a difference in the course of John’s life.  
  
It had been a long hard journey with many ups and downs, but Oh, the places the two of them will go! 

__ And will you succeed?   
Yes! You will, indeed!   
(98 and 3/4 percent guaranteed.)

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Quotes from Dr Seuss' "Oh, The Places You'll Go", which was the theme of the 2013 Rose Parade


End file.
